Finding Katherine
by LERDM
Summary: Cap woke from the ice thinking that his family was long gone. After HYDRA is revealed inside SHIELD he learns new information that makes believe that his little sister Katherine is alive. The Avengers try to find her, but when the Sokovia Accords come along, they find out that not everyone wants to be found, and not everyone knows the way back home. CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! This story is a better, updated version of my old one, Finding Katherine. This starts out at the very end of Captain America The Winter Solider. Enjoy!

* * *

Steve and Sam were standing around Nick Fury's fake grave, Steve heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see who it was, and it was Nick himself.

"So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?" Fury asked Steve.

"You get used to it" Steve replied.

"We've been data mining HYDRA's files. Looks Like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come" Fury offered to Cap.

Steve shook his head, "There's something I gotta do first".

"And what's that?" Nick asked.

"I have to find out what happened to my sister" Cap told him, "What do you know about her?".

Fury sighed, "Not much, but I asked Romanoff to bring you her file as well" he said.

Steve looked at him strangely, how did he know he had asked Nat to get Bucky's file for him?

Fury laughed at Roger's shocked expression, "I still have eyes everywhere Rogers". Fury turned away and left just as Nat came walking from their other side.

"Hey boys," Nat started as she approached them, "I got these for you" she said to Steve as she handed two large files to him.

"His was hard to find, hers was harder. I don't know what you're going to find in there, but I don't think it'll be what you want" Nat advised him.

"I need to know Nat" Steve said as Nat looked down sadly.

"Her civilian file is on top, then her SHIELD file, and then..." Nat didn't have to finish because she saw Steve's eyes widen in shock as he saw the last file was labeled 'Top Secret: HYDRA MISSION REPORTS: Katherine Rogers, alias; The Finisher'.

"She was a HYDRA agent" Steve said blankly, he was in shock.

"Not exactly Steve" Nat said, "You should read them, she was..." Nat looked for the right word, "She was manipulated, like Bucky" Nat put it softly.

Steve closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, and after a moment he opened them, "I can't read these" he said looking at the files, and then looking around them suspiciously. "Or at least... not here".

* * *

Wakanda 2012

T'Challa decided he was going to go for a run through the jungle, recently he had been fighting with his father about his reclusive lifestyle. T'Chaka wanted him to get into the public eye, get married, and have kids. But T'Challa didn't want that, he didn't want to get married for political gain, he didn't want to have children for the sole purpose of providing an heir to the throne. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that a black panther had walked into his path. He immediately stopped running and looked at the panther. It stared at him before turning and walking further down the path, T'Challa felt like the panther wanted him to follow it, so he did. It lead him further into the jungle until it lead him to a huge tree, with giant above-ground roots. The black panther slinked towards the tree and began to push aside large leaves and branches, and it uncovered a woman laying under one of the large roots. The ground around her was soaked in blood and he saw that she had at least two gunshot wounds, and a deep cut on her left arm.

He immediately jumped into action, and knelt down beside her, he checked to see if she was breathing, and she was, but barely. He carefully picked her up and took her out of the tree-bed and placed her on the flatter trail. He reached for his phone, and called his father, it rang twice before he picked up.

"Yes?" T'Chaka answered.

"Father, I found a woman in the forest, she's nearly dead, and she needs help right now" T'Challa told him.

"Okay... We've GPSed your phone, help is on the way" His dad said. T'Challa hung up the phone and started to put pressure on her stomach where, just like he had thought, there were two gunshot wounds, but it looked like both the bullets were still inside her body. He had just begun to put pressure on her stomach when her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up, but T'Challa held her against the ground.

"Please... Please don't let them take me back there... I-I would rather die. Please..." She said panicked, before she began to cough up blood.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe here, I promise I'll keep you safe. What's your name?" T'Challa asked.

"I think... it's Katherine" She said softly before becoming unconscious once again. Only a few seconds later, the medical team arrived, and she was whisked out of his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

New York 2014

Steve, Natasha and Sam all found themselves in the waiting area of Avengers Tower.

"Mr. Stark will see you now Captain Rogers and company" Jarvis said from above.

Sam looked around really confused, "What was that?" he asked.

"That was Jarvis" Steve said, smiling, happy he wasn't the one who was baffled by technology this time.

"Huh... cool. Uhh, thanks man" Sam said to the ceiling.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Wilson" Jarvis said back, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, "That is your elevator".

They all got inside and only had to wait a few seconds before they reached the 65th floor where Tony was working on some gadget.

The doors opened and Tony looked over at them, "Cap, long time no see, but I've seen you three on the news... Someone's been busy" Tony said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we have been..." Steve said, "But I came here to ask you a favor".

"What's the favor?" Bruce asked, poking his head out from behind a wall.

"I'm looking for my little sister, Katherine, and I have no idea where to start" Steve told them.

"Well, I think the first step is taking a look at those files" Bruce suggested, "And also, who's that guy?" he asked, pointing at Sam.

"I'm Sam, Sam Wilson" Sam said as he stepped over to Bruce and shook his hand, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner".

Tony walked over to Steve and grabbed the files from him, "I assume we all want to know what these say?" Tony asked as he looked around, everyone nodded and Tony cleared his voice.

"Okay, here we go... Civilian File, Rogers, Katherine Adeline. Known relations: Steven Grant Rogers, Joseph Rogers, Sarah Rogers. Born September 3rd 1918, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Katherine Rogers father, Joseph died months before she was born in WWI, he was a known drunk and abused the law several times during his life. Katherine was labeled gifted and talented at a young age for pattern recognition, however, she often got into fights at the school grounds, leading to several suspensions. When Katherine was 14 years old her mother died, leaving her older brother Steven to raise her. That year, both Steven and Katherine met James Buchannan Barnes, who would become a close friend, and potentially part of their family. WWII began when Katherine was 21 years old, and before James Barnes was drafted he proposed to her, which she accepted. Soon after, he was drafted to the 107th regimen, and shipped off to Europe. Her brother Steven Rogers was accepted as a candidate for an experimental program that enhanced him, and created a super solider. Steven was soon after sent to Europe as well. The many months were agonizing for her, but nothing could prepare her for the coming tragedies. Early in 1945, James Barnes was killed in the line of duty, and less than two months later, Steven Rogers went missing and was presumed dead."

Tony looked up from the file to check on Steve, who seemed to be doing okay so far, but he had a strange look on his face.

"Why didn't it say anything about what happened after that? I mean... She didn't just die. It seems like she just disappeared from public record" Steve said.

"Well Cap, from the thickness of those other files, I'm going to assume we get an answer to that" Tony told him, "I'm going to read the SHIELD files next I think" Tony said and looked to Cap for confirmation. Steve nodded and Tony began to read.

"Katherine Adeline Rogers was first discovered as a possible asset to SHIELD when, during a visit by Maragret 'Peggy' Carter, they were ambushed and attacked." Tony said, "Jarvis, play this CD" Tony said as he pulled out a disc from the file and put on a platform on his desk.

"It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen" Peggy's voice said through the speakers in the room, "We were sitting outside on a patio at a coffee shop when all of the sudden Katherine shouted for me to get down, and I could almost feel the bullets rushing past me. Once I recovered, I noticed that Katherine had gone in pursuit of the man who shot at us. She was sprinting after him, and she was catching up fast, I couldn't believe how fast she was running, it was absolutely amazing. After only just a moment, she caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of his coat and spun him around, right into a street post. Then she grabbed the gun off his belt and knocked him on the head with it and he passed out! It was brilliant!" Peggy's voice faded as the CD track ended.

"Alright then... moving on, Shortly after this incident, Katherine was made an official agent of Shield. Her first two missions were extremely successful, but on her third mission, she was shot in her right thigh, the wound was mended, but because she would not be able to do active duty for another six months, she was assigned to help Howard Stark in 'The Basement'. The two quickly formed a tight bond, and when her leg was completely healed, she decided to stay in Howards division. It was near the end of 1946 when Howard proposed to Katherine, who declined. Katherine then transferred back into active duty, and was put on a mission in France, and from that mission, Katherine never returned. She completely disappeared, and though there is no substantial evidence, it was suggested that she was captured by HYDRA." Tony said.

"I wonder why he never mentioned her... He talked about you all the time" Tony told Steve.

"How weird would it have been if Katherine had been Tony's mom?" Nat asked.

"I don't know, maybe my dad wouldn't have been such a dick" Tony said.

"You shouldn't say that about your dad, he was a great man" Steve said, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Anyways... What happened after that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, this one" Tony said holding up the HYDRA file, "is in Russian".

Nat grabbed the files from Tony and opened them. "You sure you want to know Steve?" Nat asked him one last time.

"I'm sure" Steve said, Natasha nodded and began to read.

"On October 15th 1946, we acquired Katherine Rogers. We found her undercover in France on October 11th and observed her for several days before deciding that she would be an asset to the Winter Solider program. After capturing her, we wiped her memories, and began a brain-conditioning process that was lead by Anton Sykcov" Nat paused as she pulled out what looked like photocopied pages of a notebook.

"Day One: The Subject is responding negatively to early attempts at conditioning, she has seemed to retain several memories from her past. Recommending more mind-sweeping.  
Day Three: Today she pretended that the controls worked, and afterwards, she attacked us. She killed three men and injured five more, however, I believe that this time the negative response was due to no memory of anything before, which means that the sweep was successful. Future note, make sure she is sedated before any further attempts.  
Day 12: Today we made some huge progress, she positively respond to the controls, and even preformed simple tasks we gave her, however, after a while she would start to fight back and we would lose all control.  
Day 21: She began training with the others today, we made sure that her and Barnes were separated the entire time, however, Commander Gladwik wanted to see her in action and demanded to see her fight against Barnes. So she did, and she, to be quite frank, she kicked his ass, and she nearly killed him. Six guards had to come in and pull her off of him, but unfortunately she managed to grab one of their guns and she seriously injured all of them. The guards are now absolutely terrified of her, in her stay here she has already killed seven men, and seriously injured at least ten more. It is entertaining to watch her fight them, mainly because of her level of intelligence, when she doesn't kill them, she gives them devastatingly severe injuries. For example, yesterday she broke a mans leg in five different places. Additionally, I will note that it was strange to watch her fight Barnes, the animosity visible in her face was overwhelming, and after the fight you could tell she was confused about why she had been so angry. I would suppose that it is possible that we overestimated the level of their previous relationship.  
Day 23: Today she tried to escape along with Barnes, it turns out she has been pretending almost the entire time. She is much more intelligent than we have been giving her credit for. She killed the guards accompanying her to training, and made a beeline for Barnes quarters, where she tried to convince him to come with her, thank God that his mind is weak and easily manipulated. Barnes called for help and engaged her in a fight where he eventually stabbed her just above the hip, however, after he did that, he partially remembered her, and fought against the controls. We managed to repair the extensive bodily damage to her, but we have decided to freeze her until we can get Barnes back under control." Nat stopped and looked around for a second.

Steve had taken to pacing through the room nervously, Sam was looking really freaked out, Bruce was staring at the files in Natasha's hand, and Tony was looking concernedly at Steve.

"There's more, do you want me to keep going?" Nat asked him.

"Yes, keep reading" Steve said, looking at the floor, Nat nodded apprehensively and continued.

"In November of 1946 Katherine was cryogenically frozen, she was woken up only a few more times before 2012, with catastrophic results. After she endangered one of Barnes' missions in March, 1991, she was not re-awakened until 2012, when she was needed for a specific mission. Her target was a human rights activist in Kenya, her goal was to gain information on his organization, and then to kill him. Katherine was needed for this mission because the other female subjects were too mentally unstable, and were not attractive enough. Before Katherine was sent out, she was made to go through a rigours five day mind-manipulation 'boot-camp', and when they were satisfied that she was completely under their control she was sent out to Kenya. After only one day, Katherine broke free of the mind-manipulation and escaped from HYDRA's grasp. However, they had prepared an emergency team just in case, and they went after her. They report that they managed to shoot her twice before they lost her in the jungle, but they both claim that the shots would have been fatal if not immediately treated".


End file.
